Commando 1
Commando 1 is a fictional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, Kommandant of the Year. He was played by James Beggs. Commando 1 is one of three British Commandos who, along with Doctor Schneider, is sent by London to destroy a German V weapon rocket that is presently parked inside Stalag 13 after being informed of its location by Colonel Hogan and his men. The quartet were parachuted into Germany, and Commando 1 and the others soon land in the woods somewhere near the prison camp, but away from their original drop zone. When he physically appears for the first time, he is seen talking on a walkie-talkie, but receiving no response, when he and the others hears someone approaching. They then discovered that they has been found by some of the guard dogs from Stalag 13. He and the other Commandos are then ready for a fight, as they expected to see some German soldiers to appear after the dogs. Instead, the four see LeBeau appear, telling them that he is their contact, claiming to be the Big Bad Wolf. He quickly gives LeBeau the countersign that he is Little Red Riding Hood. He then tells LeBeau the reason why they have not been able to contact him earlier, as their walkie-talkie has gotten smashed upon their landing. He then watches the Frenchman starts taking Dr. Schneider's measurement, while he hears LeBeau explains why: the prisoners plan to get them into camp, disguised as members of "Colonel" Schneider's staff. The next day, Commando 1 and the others drive into camp in a staff car (which is probably taken from the camp's motor pool), all wearing German army uniforms. The four then exit the vehicle, as they are meet by Colonel Klink. He then watch Doctor Schneider, now Colonel Schneider, introduce him as a member of his staff, before he hears him accept Klink's invite into his office for refreshment, before the ceremony. He and the others then follow Klink and Schneider to Klink's office. He is next seen standing near the reviewing stage, as Schneider presents Klink with the fake medal and scroll during the ceremony, declaring Klink the "Kommandant of the Year", with him standing near Hogan. He watches Hogan several time has his men cheer for Klink, especially during his speech. He and the other two Commandos then wait during Klink's speech, while Schneider, and then Hogan, go under the tarp covering the truck that is carrying the rocket, as Schenider looks over the rocket and take pictures while Hogan places a time bomb on the rocket so that it would explode in two minutes. He and the other Commandos then see Schneider get intercepted by Major Hauser who then get taken back under the tarp. A short time later, he see Schneider exits the tarp, quickly followed by the rocket being launched which causes him to fall onto the ground to protect himself from the blowback. After the launch, he, the other Commandos and Dr. Schneider then leave camp, heading back to England, carrying with them the information on the rocket while letting Klink believe that they are headed for Berlin to report on the incident. Category:AlliesCategory:Guest Stars